Time Means Nothing
by Rose Tyler. Doctor
Summary: The Cullens are living an ordinary life when BANG! A they get a mysterious visitor. From the Volturi. She makes it as if Bella never came to Forks. Bella had a normal life with a boyfriend. Will the Bella and the Cullens ever be reunited. 2 years after BD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Pleeeeeease Bella."

"Fine."

It was morning. We were in bed and Edward was begging me to show him another memory.

"I don't know why you like my memories. You were there most of the time anyway."

" I know but, I like to see it from your perspective."

"Fine", I said annoyed. I was getting better at showing him my thoughts but it was still hard.

After about 2 seconds of debating with myself what to show him, I finally made up my mind. I was to show him when I was in the ballet studio. I wanted him to know how it felt when I heard his voice. I started to really concentrate. I finally was able to push the elastic band out of my mind.

He took another step towards me, till he was just inches away. He lifted a lock of my hair and sniffed at it delicately. Then he gently patted the strand back into place, and I felt his cool fingertips against my throat. He reached up to stroke my cheek once quickly with his thumb, his face curious.

"No," he murmured to himself as he dropped his hand, " I don't understand." He sighed. " Well, I suppose we should get on with it. And then I can call your friends and tell them were to find you, and my little message."

My knees began to shake.

He stepped back, and began to circle, casually, as if he were trying to get a better view of a statue in a museum. His face was still open and friendly as he decided where to start.

Then he slumped forward, into a crouch I recognized, and his pleasant smile slowly widened, grew, till it wasn't a smile at all but a contortion of teeth, exposed and glistening.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Its me, Nessie. Can I come in?

" One minute Nessie." Edward said.

I threw him his shirt and he threw me my pants. We were fully clothed in 20 seconds.

"Alright Nessie, you can come in now." I said.

She came in slowly, not really sure she should come in. She was almost two, and looked like she could be ten.

"Ummm, Momma, Daddy? Auntie Ali said to come and get you because there is someone at the door who wants to see you guys. Auntie Ali said her name is Sophia."

"I wonder who that could be?, Edward said mostly to himself as we got out of bed, I've never heard anyone by the name of Sophia. Well except for that one time…".

As we walked out the door the whole family was crowed around Sophia. When the family saw us they started to back up a little so we could have some room. And that's when I saw her. She was beautiful. She was pale white and had jet black hair. She had blood red eyes and was about Renesmee's height which was about five foot.

"Hello, my name is Sophia." And that's when my worst nightmare began.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

"Hello Sophia. I'm Carlisle." Carlisle said very nicely. He pointed to us as he talked. " This is Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee."

Right when Carlisle said Renesmee's name and Sophia looked at her, she automatically hugged me and buried her face in my shirt.

Sophia looked at Nessie and then to Edward. "She looks a lot like you. Or am I wrong."

"No, your right she does look like me. She's my daughter and Bella is her mother. Edward smiled while he said this.

"Did you create her? "Sophia said confused.

"No, she is my actual daughter. Bella gave birth to her while she was still human. Renesmee is half human and half vampire."

"Interesting." Sophia said very deep in thought. " Well, I suppose we should get this over with."

"We should get what over with?" Carlisle said.

" Having time turn back. You see, I am part of the Volturi. Aro sent me to turn back your time. Your mind reader, Edward, didn't know this because Aro warned me to be careful of my thoughts around him. I am Aro's favorite for one reason, and one reason only. I can mess with time. I can stop time and I can turn back time. Now, it is time to turn back your time."

"No!" Emmett growled. He automatically lunged for her.

"Stop" was all she said and everyone, including myself froze, but I was still aware of everything. I was so distracted I didn't even remember to use my shield. It was almost funny how Emmett was frozen. One of his legs was in the air and his teeth were barred.

"You shouldn't kill me. I'm not afraid of you or death. If you kill me, I can't go back to Aro. Aro will know I was dead and would just sent his guard after all of you like two years ago, but this time they will be prepared for what they face. But don't worry. It will just be two little years I'll turn back. All of you will still be a family and be mates. Except for you two." She said as she turned to us. "I will make sure that you two never met." Then I realized that if we never met then Nessie wouldn't exist.

"I'm feeling generous today so I will give you a few minutes to say good bye." Then all she said was "go" and time started again. We all took Sophia's advise and started to say good bye with imaginary tears in our eyes. I saved Edward and Renesmee for last, knowing that saying goodbye to them would be hardest. I went for Esme first. Then Rosalie, and Carlisle, then Emmett, then Jasper, and Alice. Then Edward. There are no words for how sad I felt. Edward kissed me. It was like when Edward left me all over again, except this time, it wasn't his choice.

"I love you Bella, and I always will, even if I don't know you exist.

"I love you too."

Then It was Renesmee's turn.

"Renesmee, I love you sooo much. Never forget that. But I'm never going to see you again.

"I love you too mamma." She said with real tears.

With that, I picked up Renesmee and Edward put both of his arms around my waist.

I waited.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She concentrated. Mumbling words to low even for me to hear. I didn't even think that was possible. Then all of a sudden I felt weird. I felt weirder and weirder as time was turning back until it was painful. I hadn't been in pain ever since I was changed. Then I realized I was changing back into a human. My memory was getting foggier of what happened in the last four years, until I couldn't remember at all.

Everything was blurry around me and I was wondering what was happening. Then all of a sudden, I was in my room in Phoenix. I remembered I was doing my homework in my room. I was a senior at Phoenix high. My boyfriend's name was Daniel. It was June 8. I wondered if I just blacked out for a moment.

There was a knock on the door.

"Bella? Can I come in?"

It was my mom, Renee.

"Um, sure mom." She never interrupted me while I was doing my homework unless something was wrong.

"Charlie just called. He wanted to see if you could go to Forks one last time before you go off to collage. He really wants to see you Bella. Just go and see him one more time."

"Mom I really don't want to go."

"Please Bella." She said in her sweetest voice. I held out my arms, palms up, apologetically.

"Fine mom, I'll go." But I really don't want to.

My mom screamed. It was one of those really high pitch ones that could break a glass.

I automatically went into panic mode.

"What mom, what is it!

" I see them now I see them! They came out of nowhere!" She screamed. I wondered if my mom went crazy.

"What came out of nowhere?" I was getting frantic.

"Your scars! Look you have one on the inside of your left forearm, and one there, on your hairline, and on your left arm, and on your knuckle.

"Mom, I don't have scars…OH MY GOSH!" Right then I looked at my knuckle. Everywhere she said there was a scar I checked, and there was.

"Um, I'm going to call your dad. He says they have a really good doctor up there."

While she was on the phone, I examined my left forearm. The scar there was the most weird. It was like a crescent sort of shaped scar. It kind of looked like someone had bitten me. I knew that was a silly thought because no one had sharp enough teeth to break through human skin. I touched it. It was a few degrees colder than my skin. I examined it from every side, as if in the right light, it would disappear. My mom came in again.

"Your dad said that the doctor up there, Dr. Cullen, could fix almost anything.

So it was settled. I was to go to Forks the next day. Then I remembered my boyfriend, Daniel. I had plans with him tomorrow. I had to call him to cancel. I pulled out the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" he said

"Hi Daniel, it's Bella."

"Oh, hi baby."

"I'm really really sorry but I have we have to cancel our plans for tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I have to Forks to see my dad. He really wants to see me again before we graduate."

"Oh. It's ok. I guess we could do something after you get back."

This is one reason why I love Daniel. He was so understanding.

"Ok well bye Bella. Have a great time with your dad."

"I'll try to"

"I love you."

"I love you to"

And he hung up. I felt kind of tired so I decided to change into my pajamas, wash my face, brush my teeth and get into bed. I hadn't realized I was so tired until I got into my bed. I fell asleep almost right away. I didn't have a single dream. Tomorrow I was to see Dr. Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sooooo sorry that I haven't been updating. I've been kind of busy and I can only write when my mom and dad aren't home. I'll make it up to you guys!**

Chapter 4

BPOV

About an hour into the flight I realized, I'm spending three weeks in Forks and I'm not going to know anybody. And I have to go to school there so it's even worse. Then something took me out of my trance.

"Uh hi. I'm Mike, Mike Newton", the person said next to me. He had pail blond hair that was carefully gelled into orderly spikes. He was smiling at me in a very friendly way. He looked around eighteen.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan", I said.

"Where are you headed?" He said.

"Forks."

"Cool. Me too. Are you going to Forks High?" He said hopefully.

"I think so."

"Cool. I go there too. So why are you going to Forks?"

"My mom got remarried and my dad in Forks wanted to see me one more time before I graduate."

The pilot then announced our arrival.

"Well it was nice getting to know you Bella. I guess I'll see you at school then."

"You too Mike."

Right when I got off the plane I saw Charlie.

"Hi baby. How was your flight?"

"It was fine dad."

"Well I guess we should get going then. Your appointment with Dr. Cullen is in two hours."

It was kind of embarrassing to drive all through Seattle in my dad's police curser. I would have to get a car by Monday.

"Huuuuuhhhhh" I sighed.

"What's the matter?" Charlie asked.

"I have to get a car by Monday!"

"I kind of already got you a car." He said a little embarrassed.

"Awww dad, you didn't have to do that. I was going to buy one myself."

I saw the car when we pulled into the driveway. It was a REALLY old truck with faded red paint. It was one of those cars that completely destroyed another car in an accident but didn't have a scratch on it. I loved it.

"WOW. Dad this is great. I love it."

"My friend Billy Black, down from the little Indian reservation La Push, had his son, Jacob, fix it up. I don't think he let him work on anything else until he fixed it up."

I opened up the trunk and took out my two duffle bags. I only took the clothes that I used in the dead winter of Phoenix, but it was nothing more than long sleeve shirts. I took them upstairs in to my "new" room. It looked exactly the same from the last time I was here. I unpacked all my clothes into the drawers. I went down stairs, careful not to trip going down the stairs.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Charlie said.

"Um no that's ok, thank you for the offer though."

I really wanted to go alone for some reason.

"Your Welcome." He mumbled

I got in my truck and drove to the emergency room. (**fyi I don't know if she would go to the emergency room. I didn't think dr. Cullen would work anywhere else.) **I went up to the front desk.

"Um, I have an appointment with Dr. Cullen."

"Oh, yes it says right here deary. Isabella Swan?"

"Yes."

"Dr. Cullen will be right with you and he'll call you in." She said with a smile on her face.

I sat down in the waiting room. I started to get lost in my own thoughts. What if there _is _something wrong with me? I wonder what type of disease would make scars appear on your body in random places.

Then a doctor walked in with a clipboard. He was young, he was blonde… and he was handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen. He was very pale and had strange goldish eyes. They were like a topaz color.

"Isabella?" He said in a remarkable appealing voice.

"Yes?" I said as I stood up.

"Are you ready for your three o'clock appointment?"

**my longest chapter yet! How'd you like it? If your as much of a twilight freak as me, PLEASE go to my website at ****.com**** PLEASE go to it! I've worked on it really hard! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Again I am SO sorry I haven't been updating. Like I said, I've been busy and I haven't been home a lot lately. **

Chapter 5

BPOV

"Um, Yea."

"Ok then, come with me, Isabella." He said in the most breathtakingly voice.

Wow Bella. Is um, yea the best response to say to a BEAUTIFUL doctor! I didn't even realize where we were going because I was just daydreaming up what he would say when I had some dreadful disease and I would surely die. (Wow Bella. I'm so positive. Always thinking of the negatives.) I was so lost in my daydreaming that I was about to bump into Dr. Cullen, but thankfully he turned the corner. And I just realized that he called me Isabella. Note to self: next time he says Isabella, correct him with Bella.

"Ok then Isabella, sit right here." He smiled the most beautiful smile and gestured towards a bed.

"Uh, can you call me Bella?"

"Sure. Now you're here for _scars on you that appeared out of nowhere_? How strange. Now please show me where your scars are."

"Ok. I have one here." I pointed to my knuckle.

"One here." I pointed to my left arm.

"Here." I pulled my hair out of the way and showed him the one on my hairline.

"And here." I pointed to my left forearm a.k.a. the one that looks kind of like a bite. He gasped.

"Uh if you don't mind I have to step out for a minute." For some reason he sounded really nervous. What kind of disease did I have?

CPOV

Wow! that last scar was a vampire bite for sure. In all my 364 years, I have never seen anything like that. The question was, how did she survive it still human? I asked her if I could step out side for a minute. I was going to call Alice and Edward. Alice because the future thing and Edward…well I don't really know why I want him to come BUT I JUST DO, OK!

I pulled out my phone and at lightning speed, dialed Alice's number.

"Hi Carlisle! I actually can't _see _why you're calling, but I assume it's important?

" Yes Alice, I want you and Edward to come down to the hospital."

"Right away Doctor!" She said in an army tone.

I hung up.

_2 minutes later_

The Volvo pulls up right in front of the hospital.

"What is it Carlisle?" Asked Edward

"There is a girl and she said that all of a sudden she had a bunch of scars all over. There is one on her left arm, and one exactly on her hairline, and one on her knuckle, and on the inside of her left forearm is what appears to be a vampire bite. I don't know how she got it or how she survived it still human though."

APOV

Right when Carlisle said vampire scar I was sucked into a vision. It was the longest vision I'd ever had by far. And perhaps the most important vision of that girl and Edward's own lives.


	6. Chapter 6

**Do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Sorry the vision is so long. There is just to many things that Alice has to "see". Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 6

APOV

I was the longest vision I had ever had by far.

*vision*

It was all of our family plus two others crowded around another vampire. One of the ones I didn't recognize had beautiful long brown hair and golden eyes like ours. The other had Edward's color hair that hung past her waist in ringlets and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Edward's arm was wrapped around the first one's waist. Could he have found a mate at last? All I heard the vampire we were all crowed around say was 'time to turn back your time'. Then the vision changed.

Then it was a lady and what I assumed to be her daughter. It looked very hot and sunny there. The daughter looked a lot like Edward's mate, just less pretty and had the same chocolate brown eyes as the other girl.

"Are you sure you want to move to Forks, Bella?" the lady said. Soooo. The girls name was Bella. The vision changed again.

I was in Edward's Volvo. Edward was driving and Bella was in the passenger seat. What was Bella doing in Edward's Volvo? All I heard Bella say was 'Vampire'. Did she know about us-the Cullens-being vampires? The vision changed again.

I was in a meadow with Edward and Bella.

"Do you know how close I was to killing you in Biology that first day?" was what I heard Edward say. The vision changed again. Was it ever going to stop?

I was in a forest, of course, with Edward and Bella. Then I heard Edward say goodbye Bella. She looked like she was going to burst into tears. How could Edward!

It changed again.

I was in Edward's room with Edward and Bella. I heard Bella saying, " So you promise, if I marry you, you will change me?" WHAT! HE WAS GOING TO CHANGE HER IN EXCHANGE FOR GETTING MARRIED! WOW EDWARD SMART, REAL SMART! "Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever-every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" Yes was all she said. The vision changed again. Aaarrrrgggg!

It was Edward and Bella, but they were under a canopy of flowers. Bella was in a stunning white dress and looked absolutely gorgeous! Edward was in a dashing black tux.

Bella said I do and then Edward. When they had to kiss, Bella got a little to into it and through her arms-bouquet and all- around Edward's neck. The vision changed.

It was Bella laying on a table all covered in blood and sweat. Edward and… JACOB! What the hell is that mutt doing to her! Edward picked up a beautiful little girl all covered in blood. "Renesmee" is what Edward whispered. Then I saw the resemblance. What? Did Bella just give birth to Edward's baby. Change her is what Jacob said. Then the vision kind of just fast-forward. I saw a pair of bright red eyes. Where those Bella's eyes? Didn't the mutt just say change her? Those had to be her eyes.

*End of vision*

I was brought back into the present.

Edward's eyes were wide. Can vampires go into shock? Carlisle's eyes looked worried.

"Alice!" He shouted. " What did you see? You were out a long time. That was the longest vision you ever had!"

"Shhhhh. Calm down Carlisle!" I tried to soothe him.

"Alice. What. Did. You. See?" he said slowly.

I told him of everything. Edward was still in shock.

"Well at least we know that Edward will finally get a mate and a daughter.

"Ya. Finally." I said.

"I wonder how him having a daughter is possible? Well you did say that you saw Bella gave birth to her. And that someone turned back their time. Oh! I almost forgot! Edward. Bella is the patient I have with all the scars. You were meant to be with her. We need to fix this. Turn the time back to before that day.

**Was that good? I know. I love to do cliff hangers. PLEASE REVIEW. I think this was my longest chapter yet! HOW EXCITING! Sorry all my chapters are so short!**

**I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can. THANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting the Vampires

**I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in what? A year? I have NOT had any ideas as to what I should do next. I have an idea but…**

**Chapter ?**

**Bella's POV**

What is taking Dr. Cullen so long? He was taking a phone call. How long does that take! Maybe he is calling someone because the disease I have is so terrible he doesn't know what to do!

"Bella, I have talked to my son and daughter and we think we have come up with a solution." Someone said. I jumped when I realized it was Dr. Cullen.

"You have? What is it?"

"Well first here is my son, Edward, and my daughter, Alice." In came the second most beautiful people I have ever seen. Edward looks like a god.

"Well, Bella. Do you believe in vampires?" asked Alice

I shook my head.

"Well what if we said they were real?"

"I would say that you were crazy."

"What if we said that _we _were vampires." Said Edward

"I would probably scream."

Dr. Cullen helped me off my bed and we all walked outside the hospital.

"What if those vampires were not bad?"

"What are we getting at? We all know vampires aren't real. And what does this have to do with me?" I asked angrily

"Well Bella, we are vampires." Said Edward

I laughed.

"You expect me to believe that!" I laughed

Suddenly, there were only two people infront of me in a second.

"Vampires are supposed to be really fast, aren't they?" asked someone behind me with a high pitched voice.

I screamed as loud as I ever have. Someone put their hand on top of my mouth.

"Shhhh. Do you believe us now?" asked Alice

"Yes." I whispered

"We only drink animal blood and try to live normal human lives. Do you think that a normal vampire could be a Doctor? Don't be afraid of us." Asked Carlisle

Well that is true.

"Ok, but why are you telling me this?" I asked

"Because I can see the furture. First, I saw you and Edward, with his arm wrapped around you with a small girl in front of you with Edward's hair color and a vampire in front of you all was saying 'Turn your time back'. Then I saw you saying to your mom that you wanted to go to Forks. Then, you were in Edward's car and you said 'vampire'. I also saw Edward saying goodbye to you and you looked like you were going to burst into tears. Then you were in Edward's bedroom saying, ' So you promise, if I marry you, you will change me?'Then, "Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever-every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" Yes was all you said. Then—," I cut her off.

"This is all going to happen to me with… him?" I asked

"Well, remember when I said that a vampire said turn your time back? Well we suspect that this is all the things that had happened to you before your time was turned back." Edward said

"Well anyway, then you and Edward were getting married. Then you were laying on a table all covered in blood and sweat. Edward picked up a beautiful little girl all covered in blood. "Renesmee" is what Edward had whispered. Then I saw the resemblance. Did I thing that you gave birth. Then he changed you." She finished

"Change as in…?"

"In to a vampire."

"What do we do?" I had married Edward in an alternate past. Edward. And Alice was my sister-in-law. And I had a baby Renesmee. Were there anymore Cullens. This is so much to take in!

"Are there any other Cullens?" I asked

"Yes. There is Emmett, Rosalie—There married—Jasper—my husband—and Esme—Carlisle's wife." Said Alice

"Can I meet them?"

"Sure!" said Alice

When I arrived at there house, I was amazed. It was a huge mansion! The whole back was made of glass and the house was painted white!

"Well this is it." Said Dr. Cullen

"Wow."

Once we had walked inside, in a flash, three more pairs of yellow eyes met mine.

"Bella, this is Emmett, Jasper, and Esme."

Wasn't there supposed to be one more?

"Were is Rosalie? ROSALIE!" Alice yelled

"Gosh Alice! We have super hearing you know! Who's the human?" someone yelled as the most beautiful girl I have ever seen walked down the stairs of the mansion. It almost hurt to look at her she was so beautiful.

I started to feel tingly. It felt funny first, then it started to hurt. Really bad. I screamed.

"Bella!" said Dr. Cullen

Then Emmett said, "What's happening!"

I blacked out

**This only took me an hour to write! Yea me! So I hope you like it. Its kind of short, but it's the best I can get right now. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Waking Up

**I know! This chapter is really really short! I AM SO SORRY! Sorry for chapter shortness and for not updating. This story isn't really important to me. LAST CHAPTER**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Cullens. I just own Daniel and Sophia. **

**Chapter 8**

I woke up to see...wait. I _woke _up? I didn't know vampires could 'wake up'. Well anyway, I _woke up _to see the other Cullens passed out on the floor. What? I don't like being confused!

I feel like...like I haven't seen them in a long time. I wonder why we're all passed out?

Then it hit me. Everything came back. Sophia, Daniel (Ew), Carlisle, my dad. If I had never gone to Forks...

Edward groaned a bit.

"Edward! Wake up!"

"Five more minutes..." He said groggily, his eyes still closed. He is so stubborn!

"Wake up!" I kicked him

"What! I'm up!" He got up off the floor. He looked around, just as confused as I was.

"Why is-ooohhhh! I remember now!"

"Let's wait til the rest of the Cullens wake up."

When the rest of the Cullens woke up, they were confused, then they remembered. It took awhile to get us all sorted out, but about a half hour later, we were all sitting comfortably on the couches.

"So we were all taken to an alternate time line where Bella never came to Forks?"

"Yup"

We sat there while, just taking in what had happened.

I had had a boyfriend named Daniel? I can't believe it! I've never really wondered what would have happened to me if I never did want to go to Forks. What would have happened to me? Let's just hope the Volturi don't come back to hunt us down and kills us off.

But, now that I think, Renesmee wouldn't be here, I wouldn't be a vampire, I wouldn't be here, period.

But now, I know what could have happened, and wouldn't trade it any day. I love having my perfect husband, my loving daughter, and my caring family. I wouldn't trade it for the world.

But now, since I'm here now, I know what could have happened. Everything means a lot more to us now. But to all us Cullens now, time means nothing, because we're all going to be together forever. Because this is where we belong.

The End

**Awww! I know. Over already? But yes. So sad. I just wanted to get this story through. So there. Be happy. Review!**


End file.
